


Chaos

by yongyexingge



Series: SK PWP合集 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 混乱邪恶无节操的镜像/主宇宙4P乱炖，这tag打得我都懵逼了总之，欺负叽姆





	1. 上

Jim小心地躲过走廊中的巡逻人员，蹑手蹑脚地向舰长舱室移动。按照计划，Spock去轮机室转接并配置曲速引擎能源，而Jim则到Kirk的舱室利用最高权限终端掩盖信号路径，防止能量异常情况显示到安全面板上，被位于舰桥到Kirk发现端倪，顺便再找一套舰长制服作为伪装。  
Kirk——为了稍加区分，Jim如此称呼这个邪恶的镜像宇宙中的自己。  
自从他和Spock因离子风暴被传送到这个载了四百多个疯子的进取号上，Kirk便对他们展现出极大的兴趣。他和Spock拥有在舰上非核心区域的自由通行权，Kirk既不关押他们却又不同意放人回到原来的宇宙，似乎也不打算将此事上报帝国。如此暧昧的态度令Jim猜不透对方究竟在打什么主意。  
在过去的三十多个小时里，他和Spock研究出了离开这个宇宙的方法并制定了具体计划。Jim自然时刻牵挂着另一个宇宙的进取号，他的船员们此时肯定也正尽最大努力搜寻自己和Spock，不过Jim急着离开这里还有个更私人的理由——他受够了来自船员们的性骚扰。  
被路过的船员摸一把脸蛋屁股都是小事，他甚至险些在食堂被几个安全官当众侵犯。舰上无论何种性别的生物看他的眼神都色情露骨又令人恶心，好像他根本没穿衣服出现在他们面前一样。Jim推测这些船员对Kirk也有同样的心思，但是为自身生命考虑才无人敢作出越矩行为，何况Kirk身边还有条他养的疯狗——这是船员们私下对镜像Spock的蔑称。  
Jim没有将那些事告诉Spock害他担心，也没有到Kirk那告状，虽然那是另一个自己，Jim却觉得和对方没有熟到能谈论隐私的程度。而且，难保那个暴君知道后会对其他人痛下杀手，即便多次被冒犯，Jim也绝不希望出现流血牺牲。  
现在，Jim已经站到Kirk舱室门前，可实际上他并没有打听到密码。不过经过这段时间的观察对比，Jim发现这个镜像宇宙与他原本宇宙的所有事物皆一一对应，或相同或完全相反，于是他自信地输入了一串字符。门开了。  
他立即闪身入内，冲向办公桌。电脑密码也是一样的，Jim轻松突破了数道加密防线，完全控制主系统。  
“想找什么，需要帮忙吗？”戏谑的声音冷不防地响起，Jim吓得从椅子上跳起来。  
Kirk正站在床边抱臂看着自己。  
“你不是在舰桥吗！”  
Kirk为这个愚蠢的问题发笑，“命令电脑进行即时舰内传送，很意外吗？原来你那艘破船的科技那么落后。”  
“进取号不是破船。”Jim正色道，怒从心起。侮辱他自己可以，但决不许侮辱他的船。  
“是吗？如果帝国舰队有哪艘船的传送室敢搞丢自己的舰长，我保证它唯一的去处是垃圾场。”  
“你才是该滚去垃圾场的——”Jim忽然话语一滞。几句话的功夫，Kirk便把他逼到了墙边。“站这么近干嘛。”他有些不自在地用手指去戳Kirk的胸膛，可就像是故意戏弄他，Kirk靠得更近，不容拒绝地吻上来。  
上帝，我的眼睛真是该死的漂亮！这是Kirk压上来之后，Jim内心的第一反应。  
Kirk的舌头强硬地挤进来与他纠缠，论吻技Jim自信不会输，只是Kirk搞突然袭击他才被对方的节奏捕获，最初心下一惊，之后便不甘示弱地吻回去，两个人都使出浑身解数应对。  
等到两个人终于都喘不过气来，堪堪分开唇瓣时，Kirk又半拖半推地把他按到床上。  
Jim感觉三观被刷新了。他一直隐隐感到Kirk对自己藏有阴暗的想法，比如暗中搞死自己，可其实他是想搞自己的屁股！“连自己都不放过，不愧是我。”他一边在内心腹诽一边奋力挣扎。和自己接吻是个新奇体验，但是被自己捅屁股就是另一回事了，他还没做好心理准备。  
操，为什么这个世界的自己不是战五渣！  
忽然Jim感到一个尖锐的硬物顶上自己的腹部，Kirk手中多了一把匕首。“别乱动，否则我一个不小心，割破的就不是衣服而是你的大动脉。”  
Jim清楚这个疯子什么事都做得出来，只好由着对方用锋利的刀尖挑开他的上衣，在武力威胁下，Jim慢吞吞地把下半身衣物也脱了。  
而眨眼的功夫，Kirk那身黑色高领底衬外加黄金软甲外套的舰队制服也消失了。脱别人衣服快，脱自己衣服更是快到让Jim怀疑这家伙的衣服有什么按扣系带一类的，随便一扯就能让自己瞬间变得光溜溜。  
Kirk复又欺上身来，压制住他的手脚。就当Jim觉得自己再无力抵抗的时候，舱室的门忽然滑开，一个人影横着朝他们飞过来撞到床沿——是镜像世界的Spock。  
Jim瞪大双眼，满怀希望地向门口望去。果然另一个瓦肯人随即出现在，踏进室内，焦急地向屋内呼唤他的名字。他在轮机室被镜像的自己撞破，直觉告诉他Jim那边同样情况不妙，于是和对方边打边向舰长舱室移动。镜像Spock面色略微阴沉地站起身，待看清室内情况，两个瓦肯人皆是一怔。  
镜像Spock带着揶揄的目光望着床上两个赤裸的美人，一样璀璨的蓝眸，一样雪白的胴体，一样的惹人怜爱。  
“Captain。”他向两人伸出手，两个人类紧紧抱做一团，紧张又地躲到另一边床角，而后又表情疑惑地对视一眼。  
镜像Spock不悦地皱眉，“恕我无法理解您扮演自己的副本究竟有何乐趣。”他注视着他的舰长。左面的那个。  
“无聊，你好歹装装为难的样子。”Kirk冷哼一声，恢复傲慢的神色，放开怀里的人，迎向镜像Spock的双臂，送上双唇。瓦肯人欣然接受这个吻，忽然感到唇间一痛，血腥味弥散开来，他睁开眼略微恼怒地盯着Kirk。  
“抓个人这点小事都做不好，废物。”Kirk不留情面地讽刺道。  
镜像Spock低吼一声，将Kirk扯进怀中，凶狠地啃咬他的脖子，恨不得把Kirk揉进自己身体里。  
这边两人吻得天昏地暗随时都要擦枪走火，而房间中被无视的两人却仿佛被闪电击中般，无法动作，Jim连穿衣服的动作都停滞了下来。他知道这个宇宙中的自己和Spock的关系不一般，但没想到是这种不一般？毕竟在人前Kirk总是一副目中无人的模样，包括对镜像Spock，一点小事Kirk都会大发雷霆，随意打骂。  
原来人前的耀武扬威可是要以出卖屁股为代价的。  
“Captain，其他事务暂且搁置，我建议先离开。”先从震惊中找回声音的是Spock。从进屋开始Spock就死盯着桌上的三维象棋，既不看他也不去看那边不知廉耻的两人。但是Jim清楚地看到瓦肯人的耳朵尖绿透了。  
“说得对。”Jim迅速捡起地上的黑色底衫往头上套。他的衣服被Kirk割坏了，所以穿那家伙的理所当然。他三两步窜到门边去按开门键，没有反应。  
Jim不假思索就要强行破坏系统。  
“我建议你不要那么做。”Kirk忽然打断他，“除非得到我的准许，你们如果强行开门就会触发舱室的自毁程序。威力嘛，也就掀飞相邻两区的甲板的程度。”  
“……你再说一遍？”什么人会在自己的舱室设定自毁程序啊！Jim不敢相信自己的耳朵，“什么时候做的手脚？”  
“趁你们发呆的时候。”  
“你他妈的就是个疯子！”Jim没想到自己的脸能露出这么欠揍的表情，强行忍住才没冲上去给Kirk一拳。  
“盯着我椅子的人太多了，不得不防。”Kirk说得轻巧。镜像Spock埋首在他颈间落下细密的亲吻，Kirk像爱抚宠物一样抚摸着他的头。见Jim抱着双臂一屁股坐在沙发上生闷气，Spock则像道铜墙铁壁般护在他身边，Kirk心中又冒出坏点子，“嘿，做个交易如何，答应我一个要求，就放你们出去。”  
“我要知道具体内容才能做决定。”Jim随便应付道。虽然内心打定主意无论对方说什么都不要理。  
“你们两个在这里搞一次。”  
Jim被这语气轻飘飘的一句话炸得头皮发麻。疯子！变态！暴露狂！Jim在内心把各种难听的话骂了个遍。他本应瞬间拒绝的，但是与Spock发生关系的提议却又让他浮想联翩。Jim僵硬地朝Spock方向转身，向他求助，“Mr.Spock，我……”  
“嘘——”Kirk打断他，“别看那个尖耳朵，你是Captain，决定权在你。”  
“……”  
“没关系，慢慢考虑。”说完Kirk与身后的瓦肯人接吻。Spock倾身贴上Kirk光裸的脊背，单手揽住他的纤腰稍用力一提，下身便毫无阻碍地挺入Kirk的体内。Kirk的甬道湿滑温热，时刻都为Spock的阴茎准备好。  
眼看他们旁若无人地亲热起来，Kirk的呻吟一声声敲在耳膜上根本不知何为收敛，更要命的是他还在不停叫Spock的名字。Jim忍无可忍地捂住耳朵。  
“捂什么，你不是也喜欢他嘛？”当着Spock的面，Kirk直接了当揭穿了他的心事。  
从在星舰学院大礼堂第一眼见到Spock时就被他深深吸引，当Spock主动自荐希望担任进取号大副一职是，Jim更是欣喜若狂，只是他没有勇气再多向前踏一步。Jim羞愧得无地自容，不敢去看Spock的表情，Kirk却还不依不饶，“还没决定？算了，也有其他选择，你让我干一次也行。”  
“我不允许！”  
没等Jim回答，Spock抢先站挡到他身前，斩钉截铁地拒绝道。  
Kirk饶有兴味地吹了声口哨。  
“舰长，如果你犹豫的理由在于我，那么现在我明确表示接受第一个要求。”  
Jim抿了抿嘴唇，有些难过地低下头，“难为你做出牺牲了，中校。”  
Spock眉头皱起，“Jim，我无法接受这种说法。这并非特殊情况下的牺牲或妥协，这是我经过深思熟虑后的选择。”  
所以那是符合逻辑的。Jim只觉得更加难过。“不，Spock，我不能在这种情况下与你发生肉体关系。”  
这次轮到Spock神色黯淡了，“Jim，那是否是因为……你不喜欢我？”  
那怎么可能！  
Spock受伤的表情看得Jim一阵心慌。  
“我……！我……我也不是，不喜欢你。”Jim涨红脸磕磕巴巴地说，他看到Spock的眼睛又恢复神采。  
“虽然曾预料会此种境况下向您坦白爱慕之情，我为如此唐突道歉，只是这一次我希望能遵从内心指引。”偶尔跟着感觉走，这是Jim一向挂在嘴边的处事方法，Spock不知不觉也受到其的影响。  
Spock一直渴求Jim，他曾以为陪伴在Jim身边作为他的后盾就足以慰藉这份渴望，而这种饥渴感在进入房间看到Jim的裸体时达到了巅峰。浅色的乳晕，丰润的臀瓣还有从肚脐之下隐隐开始直到私处的淡金色毛发，Jim身体如此完美。  
被一番告白，愿望成真，Jim反而一时不敢相信，“……刚刚的话，全都出自你的真心？”  
“绝无丝毫虚假或隐瞒。”Spock热切地凝视Jim的双眼，紧握住他的双手，“我是否有幸能够拥有你？”  
Jim脑子里乱成一坨浆糊，他该回答什么？我他妈做梦都想着这一天？早就洗干净屁股等着你了？不不，这些回答在外人面前未免太不得体，他只得拼命点头，用同样深情的眼神回应Spock的感情。  
“喂，你们有完没完。”气氛正好的时候，Kirk慵懒的声音又插进来。温情的戏码他早看得不耐烦了，一边享受身后的撞击一边亲吻舔舐他的大副递到他嘴边的手指，而且为了刺激面前刚刚告白的两人，故意舔得缓慢又情色。  
“那就开始吧。”Kirk把一样东西抛给两人，Spock接住——一瓶润滑剂，然后拉着身上的人地躺到一边，空出床位，催促道。  
感谢帝国舰队的奢靡风气和给舰长的特殊优待，Kirk的床比Jim那张要大得多，足够他们四个人在上随便折腾。  
Spock几乎把大半瓶润滑剂都挤进Jim的下身穴口，连大腿内侧都被抹得一片晶亮的水光，别人的东西他用得毫不心疼，并且Jim第一次承受自己，必须做好万全的准备。  
Jim乖乖地抱着双腿，尽量打开身体，让Spock为自己扩张。他不动声色地撇向身侧，一根又粗又长的深绿色肉棒在Kirk屁眼儿里飞快地进出，心跳陡然加速，不敢相信那么窄小的地方居然能吞下那样的巨物，Kirk享受的表情撩拨得他也心痒痒的。  
注意到他的视线，Kirk回看了他一眼，Jim赶紧假装看天花板，心虚的模样逗得Kirk想更多地欺负他，“喂，好心提醒你，那瓶润滑剂有催情效果。”  
那边两个人顿时深情复杂起来。Jim不安地扭动身子，Spock一口气用了这么多，待会可有他好受的了。该死的！他就知道Kirk绝没安好心！  
Spock温柔地亲吻Jim的嘴唇，“我在，Jim。无论多少次，我都会满足你。”  
不知道是催情效果迅速发作，还是心理暗示，Jim只觉得身体更热了。炽热的硬挺抵在穴口，坚定地顶入，尽管前戏已花费不少时间，硕大的冠头埋入后刚又推进了几分Jim 便再吞不下了。  
即便仅进入一半，Jim体内的热度和紧致不断冲击Spock的神经，与爱人结合的喜悦更是远超过了肉体的快感，他不断在Jim面上落下亲吻，希望抚平他紧皱的眉头。  
“Jim，不必勉强，如此便好。”  
Jim摇头，“不……我没问题的，我想要全部接纳你。”几次深呼吸，将双腿张得更大，终于让Spock整根插进来。  
另一边淫声浪语叫得欢，Jim只感到心烦，“你他妈的能不能闭嘴！”  
Kirk已经非常习惯靠后面获得快感，还嫌Spock不够用力，大腿磨蹭着他的腰不住催促。听Jim这么一吼，他扭过头看着与他并肩躺在床上的另一个自己，鼻子眉毛都皱到一起，双手把身下的床单攥得死紧。  
“哦，你家那个技术太烂，我帮你调教调教如何？”  
Jim咬紧下唇没吭声，瞪了他几秒，倔强地扭过头。  
Kirk决定好心帮他一把，如果没办法让Jim体会到和Spock做爱的快乐，他后面的那些计划要怎么实施。Kirk在心里念叨着第一次做就是麻烦，朝Jim身前仍垂软的分身伸出手，可没想到半路手就被拍开，一抬头就对上了Spock冰冷的目光。  
“小气。”Kirk“啧”了一声。  
镜像Spock似乎也不满他的分神，突然将他的双腿扛在肩上，近乎直上直下地操着他，Kirk终于发出一连串招架不住的呻吟。  
“啊啊啊啊……你也想让他舒服吧，呀啊……那就让他亲自告诉你怎么做……唔嗯——”刚说完他就被镜像Spock吻住，夺走声音。  
Jim被那边激烈的搞法吓得目瞪口呆，好一会儿，Spock的声音才拉回他的注意力，“他的建议是可接受的，Jim。”Spock盯着他，“Jim，请告知能让你感到愉悦的交合方式，我希望取悦你。”  
“……”Jim内心叹了口气。  
上帝啊，在别人面前做爱就已经够尴尬的了，他还要指导Spock如何操他？可Spock表情是认真的，如果自己不愿说，他怕是就要去网络上求助：“如何取悦人类男性伴侣，急需，在线等”。  
Jim终是认命地闭上双眼，“嗯……可以再快一些……啊……深一点，嗯啊……”  
体内的阳具在甬道内浅浅戳刺，Spock用手套弄Jim的分身，一边根据Jim的指示不断变换抽送角度，一边细心观察他的表情变化，寻找能让爱人感到舒服的方式。不适感渐渐消散，润滑剂的催情效果似乎也开始生效，Spock不知顶到哪里，逼出了Jim变调的惊呼。  
Jim下意识地想坐起身，Spock突然再次撞上刚刚那一点，他只得呻吟一声躺回床上。两个人都内心飞过千万思绪。  
“Jim，刺激此处是否令你愉悦？”Spock的表情就像攻克了什么科学研究难题一样，Jim十分想笑，好不容易忍住，点了点头。  
Spock得到肯定后便集中攻击那一点，用力顶撞碾压，太多的快感让Jim大脑一阵晕眩，再次将身下的床单揉乱，却是因为不同的理由。  
“不要……不要一直顶那个地方！”  
Spock立即改变抽送的角度和频率，恰到好处地挑起他的情欲，又不会逼得太紧。真是可怕的领悟学习能力。  
两道高低不同却一样甜美诱人的呻吟在房间中响起，此起彼伏，惑人心神。  
Jim分不清哪个是自己发出来的，哪个是Kirk的。小穴又酥又痒又涨，快感持续在下身累积汇聚，不间断的挺动抽插久到他开始以为Spock的阴茎就是他身体的一部分，就该永远在肠道里抽送摩擦，给他带来快乐。  
恍惚间Jim听到身边传来一声轻笑，“持久力不错嘛，以第一次的标准来说值得褒奖。不像某个废物，才刚插进来，我还没觉得爽就软了。”  
被Kirk揪住黑历史嘲笑，镜像Spock的声音低沉而隐含怒意，“若您允许我同，我将在您面前重新证明自己。”  
明白镜像在将矛头引向自己，Spock淡淡回答，“这样的比较是毫无意义的。”  
“想要逃避挑战？还是逃避我才是更为优秀的存在的事实。”  
瓦肯人无声对视了几秒，接着不约而同抬手将身下的人一翻，调整成相对跪趴的姿势，分开人类的双腿便撞进去。  
两个金发美人尖叫一声紧紧抱紧了对方，四臂交缠唇舌相抵，胸膛紧贴在一起承受着身后的撞击，仿佛身处风雨飘摇中的小舟，唯有依靠彼此。  
Kirk主动用肿胀的乳头磨蹭Jim胸前同样敏感的两点，身前的挺立更是频频撞在一起。如果仔细区分，Kirk的身体较Jim多了份成熟的情色感，乳头在瓦肯人的调教下更饱满鲜艳，胸部也更加柔软。  
两个甜心互相抚慰的情景近乎让两个瓦肯人失控。镜像Spock粗暴地扯住Jim的头发，另一手则轻松将Kirk的双臂扭到背后，将人类的腰弯成一个不可思议的弧度；Spock则一手紧扣Jim的纤腰，一手近乎贪婪地揉捏着Jim丰满的雪臀。  
“好棒，好大，哈啊……再变大一点！”疼痛令Kirk愈发兴奋，嘴角挂着淫靡的津液和放肆的笑容，而Jim则被操得哀叫连连。  
“慢一点！Spock！嗯啊啊——Spock！”  
就在Jim以为自己的腰会被撞断时，Spock听从了他的哀求放慢速度，可是依然狠狠碾压着前列腺，之前让他舒服得像飘在云端的摩擦，变成了永无止境的酷刑。  
“求你……不要了……”Jim再也承受不住，回过头用泪湿的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地请求。  
Spock终究不忍心，率先释放在Jim体内，还用手帮Jim解决了一次。高潮过后，Jim靠着Spock的胸膛，大腿一阵痉挛，小声地啜泣。  
镜像Spock冷眼旁观，内心暗嘲自己的副本实在天真。他早就领教过这双蓝眼睛的厉害，如果不想被蛊惑只需狠心把人类的下巴掰回去，别让人类有机会卖弄那点小把戏。  
他重新将Kirk翻过来压在床上，似乎是因为他赢了，Kirk的心情不错，难得表现得乖顺可爱。  
“来吧，灌满我。Jimmy想喝牛奶。”Kirk眯起眼睛，露出甜美的微笑，就像猫咪喝牛奶一样，Kirk伸出鲜艳的小舌一下下勾着舌尖，如此赤裸的暗示刺激得Spock欲火更盛，下身倏然被肉壁裹紧，在Kirk的甬道内留下精华。但他知道Kirk绝不可能就此满足。  
很快他便知道他效忠的主人究竟在打何种注意了。  
====  
“绝无可能。”Spock面色凝重地拒绝，“我们已经完成你所提的要求，请不要得寸进尺。”  
“别得寸进尺的是你。”Kirk不把他的抗议放在眼里，“你们的性命在我手上，所以游戏规则由我决定。”  
“我拒绝与他人分享伴侣！”Spock将仍陷在高潮余韵的Jim挡在身后，怒火在他眼眸中积聚。  
Kirk歪了歪头，朝他的大副使个颜色。  
镜像Spock不赞同地挑眉，他的舰长真是会使唤人，但他没有违抗命令的打算。因为他曾发誓，只要他还活着，就会实现Kirk的任何愿望。他突然冲上前压制住Spock的身体，两人力量相当，正僵持不下时，Kirk一把捞过还搞不清状况的Jim。  
“别忘了我们是一体的，”Kirk的手穿过Jim两腿间探入湿润的小穴，“所以，我们的敏感点，我也知道得一清二楚……”  
他的手指呈剪刀状分开，为Jim进一步扩张，弯曲手指不断抠挖甬道内部。Jim胡乱地摇着头想要挣脱，Kirk收紧揽着Jim腰的手臂，另一手动作不停。  
“不要……真的不要……”Jim强忍住呻吟，几乎将嘴唇咬出血，Kirk吻上去制止他这种伤害自己的行为，“叫出来，他们喜欢听。”  
Jim还是不肯放松防线，Kirk于是更大幅度地搅动Jim的后穴，发出更让人害羞的粘腻水声，  
无论哪种都是无情的折磨，Jim最后崩溃地放弃了抵抗，哭叫着又射了一次。  
Kirk抽出沾满粘液的手指，蘸着Jim刚刚射出的精液，一点点抹到Jim脸上和金发上，“放心，不会让他受伤的。相反，会很舒服呢。”Kirk对依然充满敌意的Spock说道。镜像Spock已经松开了对自己副本的钳制，加入两个金发甜心，三个人的嘴唇贴在一起。  
Spock心中不快，但是也默许了Kirk刚刚的提议，他将Jim抢回怀里，抱在腿上。这个姿势反而更方便，Kirk抬高Jim的臀部将Spock的阴茎送入他体内，还恶趣味地握住根部，在Jim地肠道中翻搅。Kirk朝镜像Spock勾勾手指，让他也贴近Jim身前。  
“Spock！Spock！”  
Jim害怕地向后靠，想离面前这个邪恶的Spock远一点，再远一点！他呼喊Spock的名字用后背紧紧贴着对方的胸膛，还反手去搂Spock的脖子和腰。  
可实际上他根本无处可逃，Kirk又将一根粗硬的柱体强硬地挤进Jim几乎被塞得满满的小穴。  
肉壁被撑开到极限，当第二根肉棒也完全没入身体时，Jim连啜泣的声音都发不出了，只是全身都在剧烈地颤抖，他感到从缝隙有液体溢出，不知究竟是精液还是鲜血。仿佛再多碰一下人类就会在他们怀中破碎，两个Spock见状都没有再动作，耐心等Jim适应。  
Kirk跪在他们身侧，看到男孩地分身可怜兮兮地萎靡不振，用手爱抚几下边张口含住。Jim发出一声小声地嘤咛。  
“我不知道您还有如此善良的一面。”镜像Spock如此讥讽道。  
“只是嘴巴很闲罢了。”Kirk用舌头一下下舔着粉嫩的柱头，他盘算着如何欺负这根小东西，忽然感到后穴有异物侵入，顿时身子一抖，口中收紧，惹得Jim也一声娇喘。  
Kirk抬头嗔怪地看了他的大副一眼。  
“作为奖励。”镜像Spock的手指继续在Kirk体内作乱。  
可是习惯了瓦肯阴茎的尺寸，区区两根手指又怎能满足Kirk。他伸手抚摸Jim和两人结合的部位，揉捏着Spock的囊袋和会阴，温柔的手法满是讨好意味。Spock自然感受到Kirk的动作，他偏头对上Kirk充满挑逗意味的眼神，自然猜到他的诉求。  
尽管脸色依然难看，Spock也伸出两指进入Kirk的甬道，加入抽插的节奏。  
Kirk从喉咙深处发出满足的低吟，口中用力一吸，惹得Jim又发出高亢的尖叫。这声尖叫就像一个信号，Jim甬道内的两根阴茎立即默契地抽送起来，一根向外抽出些许另一根便顶进深处，而身前的服侍也让他无法忽视。  
“啊……哈啊……”Kirk的嘴好舒服，而自己正含着另一个男人阴茎的画面让Jim小腹又一阵抽搐，他想闭上眼睛逃避如此淫乱的画面，心底那个诱惑他遵从本心的声音又让他无法移开目光，但很快他便再看不清眼前的任何事物了。汗水不断从额头流下，落进眼眶和泪水混在一起，模糊了视线，他却连抬手去擦掉的力气都没有。  
两根深绿色凶器忽然变成同进同出，插得小穴汁水四溅，Jim胡乱叫喊着害怕自己被操坏，担心他们操得太用力，在他肚皮上永远留下两根肉棒的形状。  
Spock用亲吻安抚怀中的人，柔声细语地倾诉爱语，又一遍遍品尝Jim甜美的唇瓣。激烈的性爱中，他的脑海中忽然浮现一缕飘忽的意识，虽然不稳定，但是传递过来的爱意坚定而炽烈——那是Jim的意识！Spock近乎虔诚地拥抱了Jim的意识，但他随后又捕捉到了另外两道。他很快意识到那时镜像的两人。Kirk与自己的副本早已链接，这一事实合乎逻辑却又着实令Spock意外。  
转瞬间他们就完成了感官的四人共享。  
感官共享后所感受的快感绝非一般性爱可比，在又几下激烈的抽插后，Jim的呻吟戛然而止，仿佛灵魂被恶魔吞噬了一般，身子宛如断线的木偶，靠在Spock怀中昏死过去。  
Kirk将口中的肉茎吐出，舔掉Jim高潮后分身上最后一滴精液，意犹未尽地裹着嘴唇。  
Spock轻柔地将Jim放到一边的枕头上，Jim红肿的小穴被操成手腕大小，一时无法合拢，两个Spock射进去的精液像小溪一样欢腾地流出，看得Spock又喉头一紧。  
他在内心一再告诫自己克制欲望，此时应当为Jim寻找清洁用具，但是Kirk凑到他身前。  
“放心，我不会白吃你的Jim。”  
Spock还未明白对方话中的含义，Kirk立即将他扑倒，腰身一抬，径直将他的阴茎坐进体内。  
“唔……”  
“啊——”  
两个人同时出声。Kirk想这么玩想很久了，虽然Spock是个优秀的床伴，但也没人敢禁止他偶尔去尝些甜头。还在帝国星舰基地的时候他买过两个瓦肯奴隶服侍自己，可惜就在三个人滚作一团，那两个奴隶还没把老二送进来时，就被他那突然出现的大副拧断了脖子。  
不过，Spock也曾尝试在Kirk后穴里还含着一枚跳蛋或者一根小号按摩棒的情况下操过Kirk。更何况，既然Jim能做到，他又有什么可担心的。  
“喂，还需要我提醒你吗？”Kirk回过头，稍稍抬腰部，分开臀瓣将已经含进一根粗大柱体的肉穴展示给身后的人。镜像Spock先用手指扩张出一条缝隙立刻也进入Kirk体内，他的占有欲不比另一个自己少，但是也没愚蠢到吃自己的醋。  
相比刚才哭叫不停的Jim，Kirk表现得游刃有余，他双手撑在Spock头两侧，低头细细打量身下的瓦肯人，神情冷峻严肃，和刚刚干Jim时的表情完全不同。他凑到身下的Spock唇边索要一个吻，对方则是毫不加掩饰对自己的嫌恶，偏过头去。  
Kirk也不气恼，他知道即便有相同的容貌，Spock亦不会将属于他对Jim的爱分丝毫给他，所以Spock对于他三番五次的引诱都无动于衷。

Jim不知道自己昏过去了多久，他一睁眼就看到面前三个交缠的身影，还以为自己在做梦。他好歹是见过世面的人，还有过和一对外星姐妹玩“双飞”的光辉战绩，可是，一旦把被两个强壮的瓦肯人夹在中间狠命操的家伙的脸换成自己……  
就像在看自己主演的全息色情录像一样。  
Jim只觉得全身血液再次沸腾了。这种感觉很奇怪，让人兴奋又……嫉妒。Spock，他的Spock怀里正抱着其他人。  
Kirk最先发现他恢复了意识，看了他一眼，炫耀般叫得更加放荡，Jim恍若惊醒，羞愤地低下头。  
“吃醋了？”Kirk气息不稳地调笑道。他对自己的心思摸的通透，但Jim依然嘴硬，“怎么可能！”  
Kirk也不正争辩，他知道没可能在嘴上占到自己的便宜，直接一把拽住Jim的手臂将他拉入战局.  
“你要做什么……！”Jim惊恐地瞪大眼睛，他被夹在Kirk和Spock之间，双膝分开跪在Spock腰两侧，Kirk的阴茎毫无预兆地撞进来，一刻不停开始抽送。  
“嗯……你们射得好多，都不用再帮他润滑。”Kirk细细地抚摸过Jim的身体，从圆润的肩头，小巧的胸部到细嫩的大腿肌肤，同时下身顶弄不停。他大概是四大象限里第一个能操自己的人，终于得偿所愿Kirk内心正得意，扶着Jim腰的手腕突然一痛。  
Spock以冰冷的眼神怒斥Kirk，他欲起身制止，但是三个人的重量压在他身上终究让他动但不得。  
这是Kirk计划好的。看着对方得逞的笑脸，Spock暗暗咬牙。  
Jim的小穴绵软湿润让Kirk十分享受，刚被两根瓦肯老二彻底操开，这么快就恢复到这种程度，真是天生适合挨操的身体。  
Jim被操得昏昏沉沉，Spock忽然张口含住了他的乳头。粉嫩可爱的肉粒在眼前晃动了那么久，Spock终于忍不住了，他当然不会厚此薄彼，同时用手指揉弄拉扯另一边。  
Kirk扳过Jim的头与他接吻，让Jim尝尝自己的味道，起先Jim还略有推拒，之后眉头便渐渐松开。  
“怎么办，Jimmy实在太可爱了，我觉得我爱上他了。”  
对于此种挑衅，Spock却不答话，强行在Jim的穴壁和Kirk的阴茎间刺进一根手指，用行动表示抗议，而身后的镜像Spock同样不满被忽视，用几乎能将Kirk撞飞的力道侵犯他。前后一起等刺激让Kirk爽到翻白眼，抱紧Jim做最后的冲刺。  
迎来今晚的第五次高潮，Jim只打出一发空炮。Kirk又与Jim耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿才心满意足地放开他，Jim立即瘫软在Spock胸膛上。镜像Spock率先抽离Kirk的肉穴，将他从Spock身上抱起来。  
“我相信您对今晚服务满意，不知您是否还有兴趣参与余兴节目？”他将Kirk横抱起来。  
“别把我和那个没用的小子相提并论。”Kirk双臂环上他的Spock的脖子，“现在你知道该干什么。”  
“遵命，Captain。”  
=======  
Jim眼看着那两人消失在浴室门后，用屁股想都能知道接下来会上演什么戏码，不禁在心中大骂宇宙种马，滥交狂魔，明明以前这些形容词都是跟他绑定在一起的。  
Spock忽然抚上他的臀部，Jim猛地一哆嗦，他已经被饱饱操了一顿，如果瓦肯人再提出什么过分要求他绝没有精力再奉陪了。  
似是看出他的担忧，Spock将人类抱在怀中温柔地爱抚他的脊背。Jim全身汗水淋漓，就像刚被从水里捞上来一样。  
“Jim，麻烦转过身去，请让我为你清理身体。”  
“我……我自己来就可以！”  
“我坚持，这是伴侣的义务。”  
一旦Spock坚持，Jim就知道自己不可能拗得过他，只好跪在床上，将被过度使用的小穴暴露在Spock眼前。他的动作极慢，浑身使不上力气。  
Spock小心地刺入一个指节，红红白白的液体浸染上手指，Spock不禁皱眉。他从地上捡起原本是Jim上衣的碎布，打算为他擦拭下身，却被拒绝了。  
“不要，就让这东西留在床上，让他们今天没法睡！”Jim气呼呼地嘟起嘴。虽然认为此等报复手段十分幼稚，Spock权衡之后选择默许。“Jim，请放低身体，方便液体流出。”  
“这样吗？”Jim随声而动。  
“再低一些。”  
Jim干脆放松了对身体的控制，直接一屁股坐在了床上。他以前可从没想过自己能摆出鸭子坐的姿势，但是现在无论他的身体发生什么都不能他令他震惊了，连号称类人种族里平均尺寸最大的瓦肯老二他都吞下去了两根，说不定下次Spock操他的时候他都能来一段自由体操。  
Spock的手指在后穴进进出出，虽然Jim知道他没那个意思，还是被撩拨起了欲望，只好小声的催促，“嗯……还没好？”你们瓦肯人射精都跟撒尿似的嘛……  
Spock停下动作沉吟一会儿，重新将Jim摆成跪趴的姿势，“抱歉。”  
Jim没明白Spock为什么突然道歉，湿滑的物体突然钻进他的——是Spock的舌头！  
“唔嗯——！”Jim死死捂住嘴巴，不想漏出声音被浴室的人听去。Spock细致耐心地将他里里外外舔了个遍，确定清理干净后才抽出去。Jim浑身颤抖地砸向床铺，如果不是因为他已经被彻底榨干了，刚才Spock那个舔法完全足够让他再去一次。  
等他们这边结束，浴室里的两人也出来，Kirk舔着嘴唇，像一只懒懒晒太阳的猫。他看了床上一眼，嫌恶地皱眉，“怎么乱成这样，今晚不睡着这了。”  
镜像Spock立刻听话地打算将他抱到自己房间去，都没往那边看一眼。临走时，Kirk还不忘补刀，“这么大张床让给你们俩，不用感谢我。”  
房间一片寂静，Jim被噎得突然什么话都说不出来，半晌，一拳砸在床头。  
“操你的！死人Kirk！”  
真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

 

TBC


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混乱邪恶不合逻辑第二弹

Jim没想到会再回到这张床上。他现在视线所及只有Kirk的床单，勉强支起膝盖半跪着，全靠肩膀抵着床稳住上半身。Kirk则反向平行跪在他身侧，两人都被各自的瓦肯伴侣近乎操进床垫里，房间里尽是此起彼伏的呻吟。

扰乱时空的离子风暴还有四小时便会结束，他和Spock若想回到原来的宇宙必须抓住这最后的机会。在时间紧迫而他们又被守卫严加看管的情况下，Jim奇迹般地找到了能与Kirk谈判的筹码——他掌握到Kirk与反抗联盟私下接触为其提供情报的证据。想必帝国数年来始终未能击垮反抗军，部分原因是Kirk在暗中衡平各方势力同时谋取私利。Jim已经把全部文件保存至独立的子空间通讯收发机，如果Kirk拒绝放人，时间一到，文件就会直接发送到帝国司令部。事态发展至此两个Kirk都明白再逼迫对方只会两败俱伤，最后双方各退一步，Jim会交出解除文件传输的密码，而Kirk不再阻拦他们离开。只不过，Kirk要求他们离开前给自己留点“小小纪念”，各种手段软硬兼施下，又把他们拖入这场淫乱四人性爱。

Jim尽量不去注意房间里另外两个人，集中精神感受Spock在他身体里律动。Spock的动作很温柔，一直在意他的反应，除了讨好后穴内的敏感带外还记得抚慰他身前的阴茎，吮吸后颈和耳垂，Jim觉得整个人就像泡在温水中一样舒服，几声的鼻音泄漏了他愉悦的感受。早知道跟他搞这么爽，在Spock住进隔壁舱室的第一天他就该去勾引他。  
正感觉飘飘然时，Jim察觉有人搂住他的大腿。自然是Kirk。  
Jim把腿往里挪了挪，Kirk又靠过来还得寸进尺地在他屁股上咬了一口。  
“靠！你干什么？”  
“你一直无视我，我只好主动些，不然四个人一起做岂不就没意义了？”Kirk的语气理所当然，Jim躲不开他，只能在内心骂对方不要脸。  
Kirk的舌头在臀部蜿蜒徘徊，不时用牙齿轻咬，撩拨得他心里痒痒的，忽然那片湿热的软肉碰到了自己与Spock交合的部位。Jim身体猛地颤抖，也搂住了Kirk 的大腿。  
“可别光自己享受，你是否也该表示诚意呢，Jimmy？”Kirk调笑道。  
“……别那么叫我。”Jim恼怒地咒骂一声，还是听话地模仿起Kirk的动作，将对方的臀部也舔吮得晶莹水亮。而就在他眼前，Kirk下面的嘴正紧咬着另一个Spock雄伟的阳具，深绿色的肉棒在鲜红的肉穴内不断进出的景象看得Jim一阵耳热，他知道Kirk这会儿肯定也在看着他的私处。  
Jim试着移开视线，眼睛四下乱扫，偶然间抬眼对上镜像Spock的目光，仅仅一瞬间就迅速移开。Jim觉得自己是有些怕这个Spock，虽然与他的大副拥有同样的容貌，但Jim从他的眼中只能看到野蛮和狠戾。就像是为了印证Jim心中的担忧，铁钳般的手忽然擒住他的下颌，接着镜像Spock的老二就捅进了他嘴里。  
“嗯嗯——！”意识到口中的阴茎刚从Kirk屁眼里拔出来，Jim反射性地想要吐出来，残忍的瓦肯人牢牢掐着人类的下颌，粗暴地挺腰抽送。  
冠头直抵着舌根，干呕感不断上涌，Jim鼻子眼睛皱到一起几乎喘不过气，无法吞咽的口水溢出嘴角。就在Jim决心不顾后果给这混蛋咬上一口时，镜像Spock松开了他。Jim急促喘息摄取空气，立刻被他的Spock拉进怀里，确保自己处于他的保护范围之内。  
Spock直瞪着他们两人的镜像，眼神充满敌意。  
“别那么小气，Spock，我们说好的。”Kirk面带微笑朝Jim张开双臂。  
但Spock依旧抱着舰长没有动作，Jim只好回握住Spock的手，柔声安抚：“我没事，Spock，承诺就是承诺，给他想要的。”  
Spock低声说好，心疼地吻了吻Jim的脸颊，让他平躺在床上，调整成让Jim最舒服的姿势重新进入。  
无论哪个宇宙的Spock都乖乖听话，这一点令Kirk很满意。  
Kirk凑过来反向跪在Jim上方，细细打量男孩的身体，他现在确信他们两个的身体是完全相同的，连胸口上的痣都一般大小。他喜欢Spock做爱时舔那里，他想Jim肯定也会喜欢，如此想着，舌尖便落在那一点上，意料之中感觉到身下的人呼吸一滞。  
舌尖继续下滑，来回拨弄Jim粉嫩小巧的乳尖，再用舌面挑逗研磨，Kirk也不忘将自己胸前的凸起送到Jim口中，这次不用他提醒，Jim就乖巧地张口含住。如果说Jim胸前两点还只是青涩的花蕊，Kirk的便是成熟的果实，被Spock调教得更加敏感脆弱，感受到快感也更加强烈。  
在两个Kirk互相抚慰的时候，两个Spock也不忘在他们屁股里辛勤耕耘，Jim是最先高潮的，尖叫被堵在喉咙里变成了绵长的低吟。  
Kirk最后用力吮吸一下放开Jim已经被玩弄得红肿挺立的乳头，闪着水光的肉粒与唇间牵扯出的长长银丝落在Jim雪白的胸膛上。  
沉浸在高潮余韵里的Jim如同一只动物幼崽不住颤抖，Kirk并不心急，用手指蘸着Jim刚射出的精液在他小腹周围画着圈，等那双清澈的蓝眼睛重新聚焦。  
“让你省点力气，刚刚只是热身，待会儿可有你叫的。”  
“……你想做什么？”Kirk的脸近在咫尺，Jim不安地吞咽了下。他知道对方有好些手段等着他，却没办法完全做好心理准备。  
Kirk只是甜甜一笑，俯身轻吻Jim的额头，。  
===  
那是根深绿色的双头假阴茎，尺寸惊人，做工逼真。Kirk很多情趣玩具都是绿色的，原因自不必言明。  
“这是我为了招待你特别准备的，你走了之后，我可就再没机会玩它了。”Kirk笑得不怀好意，伸出舌头细细舔过表面的血管纹路，用唾液润滑柱体，接着背向Jim跪在床上——Kirk腰胯间和屁股上都是情色的掌印，那两个人做爱时就跟打架似的，一定要给对方的身体上留下点伤痕。Kirk高高撅起屁股，故意让Jim看得清清楚楚，就着Spock之前留下的精液，顶端在穴口旋转几下便顺利地将按摩棒送入体内。Kirk借助甬道内更多液体的润滑顺畅地抽插几下，发出几声愉悦的叹息，但是他当然不会光顾着取悦自己，他把假阳具的一头完全插入小穴里，然后摇摆腰肢跟Jim分享自己的小玩具，按摩棒像一条尾巴来回晃动，引诱Jim用下面的嘴来接住。  
“过来，Jimmy，你有一个好屁股，别浪费了。”  
Jim从Kirk把那根假阴茎拿出来时就呆住了，现下正惊恐地盯着那半截像是从Kirk屁股里长出来似的塑胶制品，他以前自然见过类似的东西，但未想过有一天会用在自己身上。Jim强撑起身子试图向床另一边蹭，可是强壮的瓦肯人只用单手搂住Jim的腰就制止了他全部的挣扎，另一手分开Jim的穴口，强硬地将他插在假阳具的另一端。  
“嗯……”被Spock充分开拓过的小穴轻易便将它吃进体内，直插到底，Jim下意识的惊呼中所包含的快感甚于不适，而早就等得不耐烦的Kirk立刻前后摆动腰肢，让顶端狠狠撞击前列腺，叫床声却越来越淫荡。  
动了一会儿后，Kirk显然不满足于这种程度的快感，只有他一人施力没办法充分体验到乐趣，他反手抓住Jim的双手，引导男孩跟上他的节奏，Jim很快适应了体内的饱胀感，还悄悄调整假阳具进去的角度，唇边不自觉漏出小声的呻吟。两个全宇宙最完美的屁股不断碰撞发出情色的啪啪声，肉浪翻涌，四片饱满又弹性十足的臀瓣被撞得粉红。  
Jim被按摩棒操得腰腿发软，而在他人面前用玩具自慰的羞耻感更让他头皮发麻。当Jim以为可以就这样达到高潮时，体内的异物激烈地震动起来。  
“啊啊啊啊——”Jim的惨叫声里带上了哭腔，高昂起头，脊背弯曲成漂亮的弧线。而在他看不到的身后，Kirk亮出了藏在手心的遥控器，朝Spock挑衅一笑，Spock意图夺下，Kirk抬手向后一抛遥控器便落到了镜像Spock手里。  
“冷静点，中校，你的Jim没那么脆弱。”Kirk扶着Spock的腰，俯下身用舌头撩拨阴茎铃口，感受到Spock身体一僵硬。“你只要顾好你自己。”  
Kirk打算给Spock来个完美的口活，他确定Spock以前肯定没享受过这个，他可不在乎起点太高以后可爱的Jim满足不了Spock怎么办。Kirk津津有味地吸着Spock，抽空抬眼打量身前的瓦肯人，那家伙表情还是僵硬得跟石头似的，正当他打算再换新花样的时候，体内突然的刺激让他差点控制不住咬合牙关。  
他的Spock将按摩棒的震动频率开到了最大档位。  
“操你的，Kirk！让它停下，操！”按摩棒全方位地刺激甬道内的敏感带，Jim感觉自己的肠子就快要被搅烂了，激烈地扭腰摆臀试图把屁股的按摩棒甩出去。  
Jim的奋力挣扎让Kirk也不好过，毫无章法的顶弄，他再无法保持游刃有余的模样。  
“遥控器在你面前的人手上，自己想办法！”  
Jim深吸了好几口气才恢复清醒，他必须讨好眼前的人，刚刚的服务肯定令镜像Spock很不满意，他小心翼翼地看了男人一眼，然后含住阴茎的顶端。  
瓦肯人好心地将震动的强度调弱，Jim尽力张口将肉棒含得更深，不断吞吐，试图从昏昏沉沉的脑子里翻出用得上的技巧。忽然，按摩棒震动的频率又被提高，突如其来的猛烈攻击让Jim再也含不住阴茎，嘶吼着达到高潮，痉挛中的肠道持续被刺激让快感无限延长。  
镜像Spock不会允许Jim偷懒，重新捏着他的下巴强硬地从齿缝间顶入，像使用工具一样粗暴抽插着，释放在Jim口中。  
大量的精液灌进喉咙，浓郁的气味立刻充满了口腔，Jim被迫吞掉了大部分的精液，有些甚至呛进气管，等阴茎一退出，Jim立刻剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼泪噼里啪啦地砸在床上，可好在体内异物的震动也终于停下来。  
连续高潮后，Jim有些头晕，无力地向前扑倒在床上，那根沾满淫液的双头假阳具抽离他的身体，发出软木塞从红酒瓶中被拔出般“啵”的一声。  
瓦肯人的体能优势在此时显露出来，Jim还没休息够，就再次被镜像Spock捉进怀里。他干脆瘫软在对方怀里，后背倚靠着镜像Spock的胸膛。瓦肯人火热的双手托住膝弯打开他的双腿再次进入了他，然后片刻不停地开始向上顶弄。  
Spock眉头微皱，他始终对于分享自己伴侣心怀不悦，正欲接近夺回Jim，Kirk忽然扑上来将他压倒，腰部一抬，将他的阳具坐进身体里。  
“我尝过很多根外星人的老二，猎户座，安多利，克林贡，器官数量不同做起来时就得发挥点想象力，某些种族还能带来意外惊喜，但不得不说还是瓦肯人的最令我满意。”Kirk一手撑着他的胸膛，在他身上起起落落操着自己。“我想我大概对瓦肯人上瘾。”  
Spock对此不置可否，他没有回应Kirk的必要，全部的心神都牵挂着床另一头的伴侣。方才Kirk的注意力多半放在Jim身上，因此他不会知道两个瓦肯人数次的眼神交锋，或许他与自己的镜像体永远无法做到相互理解，但他们对伴侣的保护欲却是同样强烈。  
突然Spock感觉自己的下颌被掰正，Kirk的脸忽然逼近，强迫自己直视他。  
蓝色的眸子透露出霜雪般的寒意，在对方冷冽目光的注视下，Spock第一次感受到了来自帝国星舰舰长的威压。短短几秒后，Kirk嘴角重新带上一抹笑意，他坐直身子，将阴茎贴在Spock腰腹间，撒娇一般前后晃动胯部。  
“看够了吗？你的Jim已经被吃干抹净了，我自己送上门你都不吃，不觉得亏？”  
Spock的表情仍没有一丝松动，但开始沉默地配合Kirk的动作挺动下身。他还记得Jim给他的命令，给Kirk想要的。他的舰长与这个世界的恶徒就像硬币的两面。他的舰长越是正直善良，眼前的镜像体就越是阴险狡诈，丧心病狂。  
他原本并不愿在这场性事里过度投入，但是看到Jim被另一个自己侵犯，内心的躁动驱使他越来越用力地操着怀里的人类。就像两只争夺地盘的恶犬，龇牙斗狠，互不相让。  
“我觉得也开始喜欢你了……”Kirk慵懒地半眯起眼睛，这种激烈的节奏他早习以为常，“我让你的Jim回原来的宇宙，你留下陪我如何？他能给你的我一样能给你，他不能给的，我也能给。”  
这句话触到了Spock的底线。从进入这个房间起他的神经便紧绷着，他明白自己与舰长仍身处敌阵理应不可轻举妄动，身体却先理智一步行动——眨眼间Spock已经扼住了Kirk的喉咙，但他立刻意识到自身行为的不妥而放轻力道。利用余光，Spock看到他的镜像体正谨慎地看着这边。  
“不准再说第二遍。你永远无法取代他。”Spock近乎用嘶吼的语气说出这句话，他知道Kirk不喜欢威胁，但他仍然要说，他要向Kirk表明，自己的立场绝无动摇的可能，接着他把Kirk翻过身按在床上，用足以把怀里人类操坏的力道戳刺Kirk地肠道。  
瓦肯人发狂的进攻让Kirk感到钝痛，但这恰恰是他想要的。另一个宇宙的瓦肯人也是一样，内心却住着无法被驯服的野兽却固执地用理智逻辑作为伪装，但是自己成功将他暴力凶残一面逼出来，撕下他文明的外衣。还有比这更有成就感的事吗？  
Kirk不自觉轻笑出声，显然他轻慢的态度招致Spock更为强烈的不满，瓦肯人的抽插愈发凶狠，Kirk逐渐招架不住，反手扶住Spock的手臂稳住身子，随着每一次重重顶弄叫得仿佛快要断气。  
“啊、哈啊……对，就是这样，你真是太棒了，Spock……啊……”  
Kirk扬起头，面前的Jim同样双颊潮红被身后的瓦肯人插得神志恍惚，看着他就好像在照镜子。  
Jim从来没试过这么激烈的搞法，Spock的阴茎几乎整根抽出再用力地捅进体内，饱胀的囊袋将穴口撞击得红肿麻木，绕是如此，Jim脸上仍满是迷醉的神情，全身的肌肤都染上了粉色。  
“操我……嗯啊！操！再多碰一下那里……”金发男孩仰头看着天花板，不在乎是谁在他身体里，开始无度索求，仿佛一台被重新编程过的机器，丢失所有历史数据，只知道寻求快感。  
“多被操几次就懂得享受了，人类就是这样容易向欲望屈服的生物。”Kirk看着Jim迷离的蓝眼睛嘲弄道。  
镜像Spock在人类体内挺动数十次之后，将Jim送上第三次高潮。很快Kirk那边也搞完一轮，Spock毫不客气地把他扔向床褥，Kirk回头朝Spock摇摇屁股夸他表现得不错，然后慢吞吞蹭到Jim身边。两个金发人类软绵绵地抱在一起接吻，肌肤相贴双腿交缠，磨蹭着对方的身体。  
Kirk是先恢复过来的那个，稍微有点力气立刻不安分地逗弄Jim下身藏在淡金色毛发的阴茎。  
“……还没有结束吗？”Jim嗓音更沙哑了，眼皮都懒得抬。其实这是个陈述句，因为他知道答案是肯定的。频繁的射精已经让他的下体感觉疼痛，但还是在Kirk手中迅速硬起来。  
“我说过的，想留下点纪念品，终于可以进入正题了。”Kirk很满意Jim的身体反应，又在他的腰上摸了一把后翻身下床。  
听到Kirk离开，Jim迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到他淫荡地扭着屁股走向舱壁旁的桌子，两个Spock之前射进去的精液在他的大腿内侧留下数道痕迹。  
Kirk转过身。  
“对着镜头笑一个，海报男孩。”Kirk冲他举起手中的PADD。

“腿再张开些，Jimmy，你能做到的……对就是这样，乖男孩。”Kirk从喉咙中发出满足的轻笑，透过PADD欣赏着另一个自己的媚态。  
Jim上半身仍趴在床上，搭在镜像Spock肩膀上的左腿被进一步抬高，扭曲的姿势令身体感到疼痛，可前后两张嘴都被粗硬的瓦肯阴茎填满，Jim只能瞪大眼睛无助地哀鸣。  
“表情要再投入些，这段影像我可是会珍藏起来反复欣赏的。”Kirk举着PADD，将镜头对准Jim那张泪湿的漂亮脸蛋儿，男孩的嘴被撑得满满的，艳红的双唇紧紧吸附着硕大的阴茎，蓝眼睛盈满矇眬水汽失神地看着他。  
Kirk更希望他表现得像个淫荡的小婊子，不过眼下这幅可怜兮兮的模样同样令人性欲高涨。他忽然理解为何船上每个男人女人都对他虎视眈眈，谁不想把这美人压在身下狠狠蹂躏一番呢。但是，除了他自己和他养的狗以外，其他人都休想。  
镜头接着移到Jim被反复贯穿的下身，清晰地录下粗大的异星阴茎怎么把红肿肉穴插得汁水四溢。当然，他不会忘记给Jim高潮时的表情拍个全角度特写。  
再次释放之后，Jim整个人就像是刚从水里捞上来一样，从头到脚都汗津津地，金发散乱地贴额头上，极富美感。除了第一发和Spock做以外，Jim的下体一直没有获得爱抚，完全凭后面的快感生生被干射。  
Spock想夺回自己的伴侣，但被Kirk前先一步推开。“想都别想，中校。”Kirk用手指点了点Spock的胸膛，他好心地没让Spock的后背直接亲密接触坚硬的床头，而是把他撞到一边的枕头上有所缓冲。  
“我必须强调我们的时间所剩无几。”  
“如果你肯听话配合，很快就会结束的，这是符合逻辑的选择。”接着Kirk脸色一变，撒娇似的朝Spock眨着他水润的蓝眼睛，“相信我。”他对付瓦肯人很有一套。  
Spock以沉默表达许可。  
Kirk满意地勾起嘴角，下达新的命令，“帮我个忙，先生们，我想看得更清楚些。”  
在主人的示意下，镜像Spock将Jim扶着坐起来，另一个瓦肯人也上前搭手，一左一右将Jim的双腿分开至极限。  
“Jimmy，看这里，我们屁股刚被操过的样子。”  
Kirk就跪在Jim身体的正前方，听到对方叫自己，Jim红着眼眶看向Kirk，像一只被困在陷阱里的兔子。电子荧幕上，殷红的小嘴正随着呼吸一张一缩，瓦肯人两次射出的精液Jim屁股里就再也装不下，穴口不断吐出白色液体，时而又吸回去一点。  
Jim看得脸上火辣辣得，羞愤地闭上双眼，原本已经染上红霞的两颊变成如醉酒时一样的坨红。  
“射进去了好多，说不定会怀孕。”Kirk恶趣味地打量着男孩身体的秘处，忽然拉起Spock的手按在Jim的腹部，“好像真的怀上了，不信来摸摸看。有两个，不，三个小宝宝，三个都长着尖耳朵，啊，他们在踢我了。”Jim再听不下去Kirk在那自导自演，奋力踹了他一脚。  
“滚，我是男的！生不出来！”  
Kirk也不生气。“话别说得这么绝对，你连另一个宇宙的自己都见过了，怎么就认定以后不可能怀孕？”话虽如此，Kirk却不再逗他，转而用手指在穴口画圈，俯下身坏笑着舔上那处仍在瑟缩的小洞。  
“啊——！”仅仅碰了一下，Jim立刻叫出声，腰部以及大腿的肌肉绷得紧紧得。  
“原来我这么敏感？”  
“您的身体一向非常敏感。”镜像Spock附声道。  
“那我相信你不会想错过这个。”Kirk朝他的大副眨了下右眼，将PADD递过去，“别遗漏任何细节。”说完便开始专心玩弄眼前的小洞。Kirk没有将舌头伸进去，只是在洞口徘徊，一点点舔掉流出来的液体，双手将雪白的臀肉揉捏成各种形状。舌尖继续向上来到光滑的会阴处，把那里同样磨蹭得红肿发烫，直到Jim再受不了向他连连求饶。  
心满意足的Kirk放开Jim的双腿，重新将PADD拿回手里，很快想出了新花样。“亲我，我想看你们两个的舌头在我嘴里的样子。”Kirk的命令虽然以“我”为主语发出，但在场的另两人都知道作用的对象是靠在床上的Jim，毕竟他们两人互为另一个世界的镜像。  
两个瓦肯人的舌头在Jim的口中不停搅动，还不忘用手指继续挑逗挺立的乳头。浑身上下的敏感点同时被刺激，在难耐的呜咽声中，Jim的分身又以肉眼可见的速度硬起来。  
“这样就可以了，别做到最后，我担心他再承受不了再多一轮。”终于拍够了，Kirk把PADD扔回床边的沙发上，低下头与Jim耳鬓厮磨。他不确定Jim此时意识是否还清醒，或许他只是被动地回应亲吻，无论现在压在他身上的是谁，Jim都会乖乖抱着膝盖，张腿任操。  
试探性地从穴口刺入两根手指后，Kirk开始在甬道内抽插翻搅。手指很轻松就增加到四根，经过几轮性爱洗礼，肠壁已经懂得自如地收紧或放松，Kirk更加肆无忌惮地在Jim体内骚弄扣挖。  
“不，不，不要那个……”体内最要命的地方被不停刺激，Jim终于找回了声音，焦急地呼喊。  
“不要什么，宝贝儿？”  
“嗯啊……手指，换别的……”他不想只被手指插几下就高潮，实在太丢脸了。  
“那么告诉我想要什么？”  
“……操我。”  
“嗯，我正在做啊。”Kirk变本加厉地苛责着敏感的腺体。  
“该死的，用你的老二操我！”  
终于，Jim抛却所有羞耻心喊了出来，Kirk向他露出宠溺的微笑。他很满意自己的作品。  
“虽然身体其他部位还没被开发完全，里面已经完全成熟了。”Kirk说着抽出手指，透明的液体挂在指间，他故意在Jim眼前分合手指，将它抹到Jim漂亮的脸蛋和嘴唇上。  
在Kirk的指示下，两个瓦肯人揽住Jim的腰和膝弯将他架起，稍稍离开床褥。身体完全悬空的状态似乎让Jim很紧张，下意识地用手臂勾住两人的脖子。  
“那么，我要开始享用最后的大餐了。”准备工作全部完成，Kirk像猫一样舔了舔Jim的嘴唇和鼻尖，然后挑衅似的紧盯着Spock的双眸，在瓦肯人隐含怒意的注视下顶进Jim的身体里。  
Jim被数轮高强度的性爱折磨得再无反抗的力气，Kirk插进来时也只是沙哑地挤出一声呻吟，用微弱的气音回应之后的抽送。  
被操了两个小时的肠道依然紧致，牢牢吸附着Kirk的硬物。Kirk也不知为何对操自己的屁股如此执着，这种奇妙的感觉令他一阵心悸，嘴上也放肆起来。  
“你应该感谢我，Jimmy，如果不是我在保护你，你早就被舰上所有男人上过两轮，他们会在舰上任何地方操你，把一切能找到的长条状物体塞进你的屁眼，或者边操你边让你围着舰长椅爬，一个一个在你嘴里屁股里射精，直到肚子里再也装不下，再用精液给你洗个澡。”  
“够了！我要求你停止对舰长的侮辱！”Spock显然再无法忍受这样的污言秽语，  
“侮辱？中校，你又凭什么傲慢地觉得我所说的只是虚张声势？”Kirk的眼中闪过瞬间的冰冷，他用力顶进Jim身体的最深处，然后将人抱进怀里，带离两个瓦肯人身边。  
“为了在这个世界活下去，你必须出卖自己一切可以出卖的东西，甚至不惜献出身体与灵魂……”Kirk将下颌搁在怀中人的肩头，一下下舔着小巧的耳垂，“你真是幸运啊，Jim……”最后一句声音低得几乎难以辨认，更像是自言自语。  
将Jim重新压倒回床上后，Kirk倒是安静了许多，只用行动让身下的人在床上辗转难安。他了解自己身体的每一处敏感点，知道怎样最大限度取悦自己，Jim每一声嘤咛每一个轻颤都是最诚实的反应。不过，即便Jim意识清醒的情况下亦瞒不过他，Kirk总能把身下的金发甜心操成最好看的样子。他们都喜欢阴茎抵住腺体前后磨蹭，如果操得再用力些就能让他们爽到翻白眼。  
当然，Kirk也那么做了。  
男孩爆发出一声尖叫，脚趾蜷曲紧绷，想要合拢双腿，但是镜像Spock没有让他如愿，立刻扣住Jim的膝弯压向胸，将男孩下身被过度使用的地方暴露到Kirk眼前，他的主人吹了声口哨表达赞许。  
镜像Spock跪在Jim身侧，欣赏着那从未在自己的舰长脸上看到过的无助破碎的表情。男孩无辜的表情十分惹人怜爱，但是在这个世界，不会咬人的恶犬便没有生存价值。  
他将阴茎凑近Jim的脸，男孩不假思索乖巧地张口衔住，无论那根究竟是不是不属于自己的Spock的，卖力地吞吐起来。他的副本显然不甘受冷落，也将勃起递到人类的唇边。  
似乎是因为下巴太过酸痛，Jim改用手抚慰两根深绿色的肉棒，偶尔用舌尖舔舐脆弱的头部，尽量两边都照顾到。  
“你真是体贴，boy.”Kirk爱怜地吻了下Jim肉肉的下巴，然后隔着肿胀的龟头与Jim接吻，还伸长舌头与对方柔软的舌尖交缠。四片红润的唇瓣磨蹭着身体最细嫩的部位，视觉和感官的双重刺激令两个瓦肯人发出愉悦的低吼。  
舔了一会儿，Kirk朝他的Spock眨眨眼，镜像Spock便退出战局，两名人类全心全意只服侍Spock一个，将口里的肉棒吸得“啧啧”响。Kirk自然是更卖力的那个，即便这种事情上他也想跟人争个高下。  
“Spock，我爱你。”  
也不知究竟是谁说，Spock的心脏猛地一颤。在这场对他而言十分诡异的性爱中，他一直提醒自己不可太过投入，但眼前拥有同样精致容貌的两人，正半合着双眼极力试图用唇舌讨好自己，粉色的舌头如两条灵活的小蛇相互依偎，而那同样魅惑的嗓音和喘息呻吟，更是不可避免地扰乱了他的心神。  
Spock忽然便将邪恶的镜像独裁者抛到脑后，好像眼前的两人都是他深爱的Jim，都是他无可取代的挚爱。  
Kirk没有看漏Spock眼神中瞬间的恍惚，心里正得意终于让Spock服软一次露出舒服的表情，身体却突然被向前猛地一顶，惊呼一声，差点将含不住口中的性器。  
Kirk愤然扭头，正看到他的大副玩味地朝他一挑眉，腰部挺动的动作却没有停下的意思。这下Kirk做了饼干夹心，前后一起爽倒是合他心意，这才作罢没有追究Spock的冒犯。  
有他的Spock在身后，Kirk自己也省了很多力气，接着瓦肯人就。似乎是因为他与Jim本质上是同一人，Kirk感觉自己与Jim间有某种只属于彼此的心灵感应，或者说感官共享，接近高潮时，Jim也同样极限。不知究竟是谁在谁体内，因为他们能同时感受到甬道里的绵软湿热也能感受到阴茎的粗大硬挺。  
Kirk开始集中进攻Jim体内最能令他疯狂的地方，之前瓦肯人射进去的好几股精液已经被打成白色泡沫，随着Kirk阴茎的进出在穴口飞溅。Jim发出濒死一般的呻吟，再也无法集中注意力服侍口中的炽热，Spock默然起身，镜像体也识趣地抽离Kirk的身体，转而抬高Jim的腰部，用舌头在穴口舔弄画圈，Spock也不愿让步，舌尖甚至想从交合的缝隙挤进来。  
“呀啊啊啊——！”Jim从未想过会以这种方式被三个人共同侵犯，崩溃般地叫喊出声，眼泪一颗颗砸在床上。  
伴侣隐含痛苦的呻吟令Spock心下不忍，舔弄Jim穴口的同时他还用手温柔地套弄Jim的茎身，希望能稍微缓解他的不适，而镜像Spock更多只顾着索取自己所需，双手贪婪地Kirk柔软的臀部和Jim大腿间流连。  
两个Kirk几乎同时达到高潮。痉挛的小穴令上方的人类享受到极致的快感，高昂起头又发狠地操弄了几下，Jim则几乎被榨干，随着Kirk的每一次挺动，只能小股小股地射出稀薄的前列腺液。两人又一次拥吻在一起，Kirk还安抚一般舔掉Jim睫毛上垂坠的泪珠，抚摸他的脸颊。  
腰腹间传来异样感的湿黏感，Kirk低头看了一眼，Spock射在了他们俩身上。Kirk对此无所谓，反倒深觉浪费，他向自己的乖瓦肯勾了勾舌尖，镜像Spock便膝行至他身侧。白色的体液顺着Kirk的额头流淌下来，有些甚至溅到Jim脸上。只是这样还不足够，Kirk又张口含住膨大的阴茎头部，将残留在茎身的精液也吸出来，还故意炫耀般给两个Spock看过后才咽下。  
已经被玩到意识模糊的Jim抱着被子在床角蜷缩成小小一团，喉咙间的迷醉呻吟宛如梦呓，双腿夹紧不自觉地磨蹭，三个人的精液混在一起从合不拢的洞口涌出淌到床单上，腰臀更是神经性地抽搐，好像仍然在被一根看不见的老二狠操。  
如果他属于这个世界，必定能被调教成最诱人又致命的武器。  
“做个好梦吧，Jimmy。”Kirk跪坐在另一个自己身边，梳理着他额前已被汗水浸透的金发。他自信自己才是两人中更优秀的那个，无论哪方面，男孩心中坚持的信仰和他描述的美好乌托邦不过是不切实际的幻想。但不得不承认，在某些方面他很羡慕另一个自己。  
“我恐怕舰长不能那么做。”身后，瓦肯人冷冷地打断道，“距离离子风暴结束仅剩17分钟，我们需要立刻离开前往传送室。”  
Kirk听到了，却假装听不懂一样回过头，剔透的蓝眼睛茫然地看着Spock，接着看了眼他自己的大副。“如果我说，我又改主意了，你会怎么做。”Kirk歪着头，视线重新回到面色凝重的瓦肯人身上。  
“你曾经向我许诺。”Spock一字一句说道，谨慎地退到床边，锁定在Kirk身上的目光中是再难掩盖的怒意。  
“当然，我是那么说过。但人类总是不合逻辑的。”Kirk没有退让的意思，执意将Jim挡在身后。  
忽然，Kirk感到颈间一痛，难以置信地瞪大眼睛，接着不省人事。如果他能够回头，便会看到一对透着冷静和坚定的蓝眸。  
“Jim！”镜像Spock下意识地扑向他的舰长，而在同一瞬间，Spock以惊人的速度从床上的枕头中抽出一把相位枪。  
那是Kirk即便就寝时亦不曾离身的配枪。  
没有任何迟疑，他将枪口对着自己的镜像，扣下扳机。  
===  
“喂，起来。”Kirk走到床边傲慢地用脚趾戳戳Spock的脸。他方才一直装晕，等那两人穿好衣服用预先设定的紧急传送程序离开后才坐起来。  
倒在地上的人应声睁开双眼，随机起身负手立于Kirk身侧。  
“我必须指出您计划的不合理之处，舰长。我的副本有可能杀死我。”Spock严肃地陈述道，但是马上被主人训斥。  
“Bullshit，我早就把相位枪锁定在击晕档，这么轻易让你死了，我怎么舍得。”Kirk重新坐回床上，自负地抱起双臂。Spock听他这么说，眉间略微舒展。  
Kirk是故意放他们走的，两人对此心照不宣。作为这艘星舰的主人，如果Kirk执意留人，他们就算死也绝不可能离开。Spock在被击晕的瞬间就明白了Kirk的用意，舰长的配枪拥有专属生物锁，只有他一人能使用，那么结论很明显，是Kirk自己调换了配枪。  
之后，Kirk卖了个破绽给Jim，他相信聪明如Spock很快会想明白，为何戒备森严的帝国星舰上，传送室重地却只有一名船员看守。这样做既保全了帝国方面的面子，也兑现了对另一个自己的承诺。  
“你也爽够了吧，刚才操那小子操得那么高兴，现在，去给我放洗澡水。”  
Spock恭敬地应了声开始清理房间，他在舱壁上的控制器上按了几下后，浴缸从房间中央的地板下缓缓升起。  
Kirk懒懒地倒在床上看着瓦肯人忙碌，不自在地咬着舌尖。他忽然觉得自己刚才那话说得像是在吃醋一样，略感纠结，可Spock马上又一次激怒了他。  
“我方才想起来的……看来无论您无论在哪个宇宙都没有学会瓦肯擒拿术。”  
“操。”Kirk像只被踩到尾巴的猫似的跳起来，心里直骂另一个宇宙的Kirk真他妈废物。“有你在，老子根本不需要亲自动手！”  
“当然。”Spock似笑非笑地看着他，“只是您方才说过的话中，有一句我不同意。”  
“什么？”Kirk不悦地皱眉，瓦肯人忽然前起他的手落下一吻。  
“您不必再出卖身体换取任何东西，除了爱。”

END


End file.
